


Cat, Meet Cow

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Foreplay, Breeding, Cow Adora, Cowadora !, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Farmer Catra, Foreplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, crack fic?, or simply horny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: "She had never felt this way before, especially during her heats, figuring if it were one of those or just plain mating season, she could usually ride it out, wait and soothe herself with the wriggling of her hips, but this was a demand. A pounding at her chest, filling her completely till it had no choice but to infiltrate her mind with a hazy pleasure."Or: Cow-Girl Adora rides Catra's fingers and gets more than one release.Or: I think we all needed this after the week we had. Just accept it.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Cat, Meet Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Cannot believe I wrote this... Actually, I can. It was hot. Do not regret it. This piece is inspired by @Spicy_Starr on Twitter, (sadly I cannot link tweets here :o( )
> 
> As always, my Twitter is @identiddycrysis, feel free to just come by and chat, I always love new friends! Also if you have any ideas on what I should write next, I would love that too.

The whole room seemed to clench around her, keeping her damp under its sweaty hold. She could barely breathe nor think, her rushed yet torn puffs sticking to her skin. Adora can’t remember when this started, all she knew was that she awoke before the rooster called for morning and the sky was a muddled purple and brown, the stars had seemed to have fallen asleep by then, too. Though, she could not pay much attention to them but to the coiling heat inside of her. 

She had never felt this way before, especially during her heats, figuring if it were one of those or just plain mating season, she could usually ride it out, wait and soothe herself with the wriggling of her hips, but this was a demand. A pounding at her chest, filling her completely till it had no choice but to infiltrate her mind with a hazy pleasure. 

Her wiry tail squeezed at her upper thigh, the floof of it tickling at her beyond soaked panties, giving her a semblance of relief as she let out heavy breaths and halfhearted moos. She didn’t know how much longer she could take without being taken care of. Before her systems screamed at her to bellow out and get railed by the first cow she saw. She could only hear the chanting whispers of  _ “breed breed breed breed”  _ at the back of her head. 

She had abandoned her bra long ago, no longer being able to hold her large breasts and being thrown to the side of the haystack, wet from her milk. Her pasties could barely keep her covered, doing the absolute minimum, however some still dripped down and dampened the place she rested. Honestly there was no point of keeping them on except for the sake of dignity.

Her ears perked up and she let out a small surprised moo as she heard someone close the barn door, latching it shut. There was a loose clang of buckets and hay muffled footsteps coming near her staple. Her moos picking up with excitement as she recognizes the brunette on the other side of her gate.

“Hey there, Adora,” she smiled, letting herself in, “bout that time again, huh? Feeling full?”

The cow girl nodded eagerly, the bell tied to her neck rang with excitement, her ears swatted at her tied-back blonde hair, and her tail uncoiled itself to meet the brunette.

The girl sat on her knee, setting the bucket aside to touch the offending tits, giving them some much needed love, fondling them with care.

“Woah! You’re absolutely soaked if I do say so myself, good thing I got here when I did. These hurt much?” She gave them another squeeze, jiggling them briefly. 

“Puh-Please,” she choked on her breath, “please milk me. Please, ma’am, please breed me.”

“Now I don’t know if I can breed you but I’ll let you ride my fingers, how does that sound?” Adora releases another loud moo, wiggling her hips, “hop on my lap, now.”

Catra sat down fully, allowing the girl to readjust and move onto her lap, “why don’t we get these off, eh?” she pulled at the strings of the cow girl’s thong, in which she moos again, letting Catra pull the string and throw them aside.

“You’re so tense, let’s fix that first,” the brunette comes to the girls trembling shoulders, kneading at the muscles of her shoulder, digging her knuckles in roughly. 

The trembling girl could not deny her, shaking under her touch, she let out soft moans and moos as Catra’s nimble but sturdy hands travel down her body, caressing her. Despite being a farmer, her nails were always a polished black and her hands soft and silky, calluses doing nothing to affect her touch. The way Catra touched her was electric, each grab and fondle sent electricity down her spine and only caused the haze in her mind to thicken. Her bones felt like jelly, especially with Catra touching her like that.

All Adora knew was want, her mind filling with it, commanding her to move forwards. Her tits pounded, heart hammering only worsening the feeling. She could feel herself leaking onto the farmer, who was graciously (yet painfully) ignoring the matter. 

“P-please, I -  _ moo- _ can’t- can’t, hnng,” she grinds down on the woman’s thighs, rolling her wet heat onto the woman’s denim- the friction causing her to shudder and move faster along the woman’s legs. Her mind slowly becomes a milky haze, a fast white each time she shuts her teary eyes, her mouth unable to hold back her dribble. “Puh-Please!  _ Moo _ -re!”

“Hol’ up, hol’ up,” Catra grunts, slowly the pace of her jutting hips with an intense clawed grip, “I’m getting to it!”

As she finishes her words, her nails rake across the cow girl’s fat ass cheeks in attempt to halt her erratic movement, prying them open and shooting fresh, chill air throughout her slit. Adora shoots up momentarily, eyes widening before being forced shut by her own command, releasing a loud, “MOO!”

Panting, Adora comes down from her temporary high, shudders continuously wracking her body as she plows past Catra’s hands manipulation, rubbing her slick further across the girl’s thigh.

“Okay! I get it, lemme,” Catra readjusts, “but first: suck,” she commands: slipping three fingers past the cow girls plush pink lips, covering them graciously in her spit, sucking obediently only to get her reward. A slight red haze on her face, going down to dust her shoulders.

Three fingers finding the girl’s sopping entrance, Adora lets out a series of whines and moans, her heart hammering in her chest and she breathes raggedly. 

They felt  _ so swollen, so big,  _ hanging heavy on her chest all day, begging to be taken care of. Catra’s free hand went up to grab one of her tits, squeezing it lightly only to release another spurt of milk. Past the hot white of her vision, Adora watched Catra swallow her nipple in her mouth, the demand coming from her chest seeming to slow yet quicken with each suck. She watched Catra devotedly pull and suck, her scratchy tongue occasionally laving where the milk arised. 

Catra’s fingers worked inside of her, the pressure of her calloused fingers hitting along its top wall. Adora let out another low moan into Catra’s hair as her fingers curled and pumped harshly into her. Adora couldn’t help but move her hips forwards, riding along the girl’s thighs and bouncing on her kind fingers.

Catra’s warm and silky mouth still working at one of her tits, Adora could feel her milk leave her system yet the thundering in her head and chest still remained. Even with her recent semi-release, Adora’s need has yet to subside. Her mind is surrounded by Catra’s love and kindness, getting taken care of on the farmer’s fingers. 

“Catra,” Adora pants, retaining the rush of moans begging to come out, with small moos still following. “Please. Please, harder.”

Catra, refusing to let go of her place on Adora’s tits, thrusts harder. Fingers pounded her insides as the ones outside pet down Adora’s hips, resting there as she tries to coax an orgasm out of the cow-girl. Catra, without warning, switches to the other tit, her tongue changing patterns and swirling around the hardened bud. 

Her walls clenched around her fingers. Catra used her free thumb to swipe at the girl’s engorged clit. She lets out another  _ moo,  _ body squealing around Catra’s finger and mouth. With the pressure increased, Adora can barely hold on. Looking down to see milk coming out around Catra’s mouth, her sweet appendage working to the max. 

Catra looks up at her, smirking on her nipple and eyes darkening as she watches Adora’s wide, glazed stare. In a moment, she bites down, pulling on her teet and suckling harshly. The white heat in her head expands throughout her body, causing her to shake in Catra’s hold. Her tail whips excitedly as her orgasm rips through her. 

_ “MOO!”  _ Adora moans, the milky tension holding onto her as Catra’s fingers and tongue continue to work at her body, fingers refusing to give out and pumping into her closing walls. Her juices gush around Catra’s fingers, her body going rigid before she collapses onto the farmhand’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Adora breathes, Catra finally allowing her to come down from her high. “Thank you so much, ma’am.”

Catra unlatches herself from Adora’s nipple, the pounding finally and successfully flushed from her system. Catra grins at her again, “what can I say? Cats love milk, don’t they?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Tell me what Anthropormorphic Adora I should do next. Fish? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> Twitter: identiddycrysis


End file.
